livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mariah (Lord Camulus)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Infernal Deity: Erwahai Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +01 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +03 (10 pts) CON: 10 +00 (00 pts) INT: 10 +00 (00 pts) WIS: 10 +00 (-2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 18 +04 (10 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX (03) + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (05) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (03) + Misc (02) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 5/ acid, 5/ cold, 5/ electricity Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +1 = (00) + Ability (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Special Longbow: Attack: +4 = (00) + Ability (3) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special * = Weapon Focus Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle Daylight: May cast daylight once per day Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, electricity resistance5 Dark vision: 60' Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, all light armor, all medium armor, all shields except tower shields. Divine spell caster: Uses the cleric's spell list Orations: May cast 0 level cleric's spells Oracle's Curse: Tongues/ Any time the oracle is in combat she begins to speak Infernal and can only speak and understand Infernal.(Bonus language Infernal) Mystery of Battle: My choose mystery spells and revelations from the battle mystery. Revelation Skill at Arms: Is now proficient with all martial weapons and heavy armor. Revelation Weapon Mastery: Has weapon focus with the longbow and gains additional feats at higher levels. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Extra Revelation (Level 01): Gain one extra revelation Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Read magic * Cure Light Wounds * __________ * __________ * Spark * Magic Weapon * __________ * __________ * Detect Magic * Summon Monster I * __________ * __________ * Guidance * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Read magic * Summon Monster I * __________ * __________ * Spark * Cure Light Wounds * __________ * __________ * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * __________ * __________ * Guidance * Magic Weapon * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ * __________ Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Oracle) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 04 0 0 4 +0 Climb -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 4 +2 racial Disable Device 0 0 3 -6 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Fly -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Handle Animal 05 1 0 4 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engineering) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -6 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 3 -6 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -5 0 0 1 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Reactionary (Type): +2 initiative Fencer (Combat): +1 bonus to confirming a critical hit with daggers, swords,and scimitars Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 8 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden shield 7 gp 10 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Wooden Holy Symbol 1 gp - lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 58 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 01 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'10" Weight: 125 Hair Color: Platinum Eye Color: Silvery Blue Skin Color: Creamy Porcelain white Appearance: Cheerful and elegant Demeanor: When first encountered Mariah's is a cheery delightful companion with an honest face and an oversize heart. To those who know her well she is an unwavering friend trustworthy, loving, and true. She will never pass up a chance to do a good deed and never willingly do harm to an innocent. If an opponent asks for mercy and promises to change their ways she will do all she can to make sure that they get a second chance. If she encounters that opponent again and they are back to their old ways then there will be no third chance. "Erwahai is forgiving but shall not be mocked." She often says, quoting the the Candesell, Erwahai's sacred teachings. In battle or times or great stress Mariah will uncontrollably begin to speak in Infernal and can only communicate thus until she has calmed down. Sister Sandra says that it is the mark of the Oracle of Erwahai and is a warning to those who worship devils and their ilk that justice will prevail. Background: Mariah Day Bringer was raised in the northern mountains, where the cold is the most hospitable resident of the land. Her parents Sir Thomas Day Bringer and his wife Liranu are the stewards of a small keep and hamlet on the border to the waists beyond the mountains. A quiet existence that the family has enjoyed for three generations prier to Mariah's birth. The day she was born the entire village saw her as a wondrous omen of good fortune calling her their ray of hope in these dark times. Her parents too were honored to give birth to an aasimar, crediting it to their great, great grandfathers saving of a celestial being during a battle with Zazgetsu the Ice Devil. When she was but a young girl of seven she took up archery and often went hunting with her father and older brother Bromen. Her talent for the sport was so well known that villagers from the three nearest towns would come to see her preform tricks with the bow during the local harvest festival. It was at one of these celebrations that her curse first appeared. A fire had broken out in one of the grain stores and was threatening to burn the entire winter storage. Panicked, the young Mariah's eyes turned from their usual silvery blue to a flaming gold and she began to speak in a bizarre language unknown to most of the villagers. Clouds rolled in from all directions over the engulfed stores of grain and a refreshing rain pored out of the heavens. Unsure of what had transpired the villagers praised the miracle but worried for the eleven year old girls safety, because a traveler had identified the language she was speaking as Infernal. Also located in the small village was a shrine to the goddess Erwahai, Queen of wisdom and defender of justice. The shrine though small, nothing more than a chapel house and a statue of Erwahai, was cared for by an elderly priestess named Sandra The Charger a retired paladin of the goddess who settled in the hamlet during the time of Mariah's grandfather. Sandra was peasant during the girls birth and received a vision of her from Erwahai foretelling of the maiden's aasimar nature. The day Mariah began speaking in tongues and caused it to rain Sandra came to the family and told them of the incredible gift that their daughter has been given and that the goddess had chosen her to represent her in the mortal realm as her Oracle. She also suggested to the Day Bringers that she should tutor the child in the ways of the sister of battle to take up the cause of the defender of law. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1307 Treasure Received: 1541 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 13, 2010) (Mowgli ) level 1 Category:Approved Characters